The Beautiful Man and the Lost Light
by Cassiel-Angel-of-the-Lord
Summary: The monsters perspective of when Dean and Castiel were in Purgatory.


**Hello everyone! Well this story, I know, is not the story that I should be updating. But one of my good friends said that she really wanted someone to write this, so here it is. I'll dedicate it to her, you know who you are. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Beautiful Man and the Lost Light

"Have you all heard the story of the Beautiful Man? The Human who is running around Purgatory searching for the Lost Light? The tale is quite gruesome and some will feel the deep pain of loss from this story, but it is important for you all to know. So gather around my brothers, sisters, and children. Let me tell you the tale of The Beautiful Man and the Lost Light."

Several creatures Vampire, Werewolf, Leviathan, and many more gathered around the old Shapeshifter that was telling the tale. Purgatory was mostly just fighting and death. A pure sense of survival. But this was a rare occasion, because there was a Human, a _living_ Human, running around Purgatory slaughtering monsters in droves. Though many had already had their fair share of tales about the legendary Beautiful Man, not all of them had, and that is why this little meeting was of vital importance. To keep as many monsters out of harm's way as possible.

"So almost a year ago, as many of you may remember, there was a bright light that land here. From that light emerged the Beautiful Man, but don't be fooled. This man is dangerous, ruthless, and merciless He will kill you upon sight. He wasn't alone when he arrived here he came with an even brighter light. This one was called the Lost Light, because as soon as it enter this place it went missing. Of course we all know where it is, but the Beautiful Man does not."

"Speaking of the Lost Light, Telic, how has your hunt for the Lost Light been?" The Werewolf by the name of Kelsig asked with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up, you mangy mutt, I don't see you hunting it. Besides we're getting closer, but every time we think we have it; it keeps moving! Keeps flashing away!" Telic, one of the Leviathans, responded.

"But your forgetting the whole reason behind me telling this story, Telic, we need to leave those two lights alone! If we mess with the Beautiful Man he'll kill us, and if you mess with the Lost Light then it will just run away. We all know that the Lost Light is going to be found at some point in time by the Beautiful Man, and when he does find that light, everybody better just stand back. Because they are strong when their apart, but when together they're blinding. No creature would stand a chance. Including you, Telic." The story-teller reminded gravely.

"The 'Beautiful Man' as you all put it, is exactly that a _man_. I am the first monster, I was locked away from man for a purpose. One man will not be the end of me, Isaac." Telic stated boldly.

"Don't underestimate him, Telic. You of all creatures should know his skill." Isaac warned.

"Wait the Beautiful Man is a Human? Oh then what are we concerned about? A Human is easy enough to kill, we did it enough while we were alive." Kelsig commented.

"Oh and may I remind you what exactly brought you to our lovely little battle area? What was the Hunter's name? Oh that's right! Rufus! Rufus sent you here along with dozens of other creatures. But let me tell you this, Kelsig, if you thought that Rufus was a good Hunter. I mean he had to have at least a little bit of skill to have sent so many of us here. Well imagine four times that many creatures, and only in the span of about 23 years! That is what the Beautiful Man is capable of. But now that he is searching for the Lost Light he is even more dangerous!" Isaac said jabbing the Werewolf in the chest and earning a growl in return. Isaac then turned to the rest of the crowd, "So unless you want to die in a very painful way _again_. I highly suggest you stay away from him and the Lost Light."

"If the Beautiful Man is a Human what is the Lost Light?" a young Vampire, who was killed much too soon, asked.

"Do you all really not know?" Telic asked shocked.

"Well obviously not, care to enlighten us? Since you _are_ the expert on everything regarding the Lost Light." Kelsig quipped.

"Shut your trap or I swear I'll eat you!" Telic threatened, and just about all the other monsters visibly stepped back, so a getaway would be slightly easier.

"Calm down you two!" Isaac commanded stepping between them.

"Who died and made you boss, Isaac? If you haven't noticed we're in Purgatory! A place full of death, fighting, destruction, and mayhem! There is no government, no hierarchy, nothing to keep us under control. So if Big Mouth here wants to start a fight, so be it. At least things will finally go back to normal around here." Kelsig bellowed for the whole crowd to hear.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" The young Vampire questioned sharply.

"Well aren't you a bossy little, Bitch." The Leviathan scolded, "I can respect that. The Lost Light is an Angel. The very same Angel that release many of my brothers and sisters all those months ago. This Angel means a lot to the Hunter, but the Hunter means even more to him. And now the Angel is running."

"Running from what?" Kelsig interrogated.

Telic smirked and looked at the crowd that had most certainly grown in numbers since the beginning of this little town gathering. So many monsters in one spot.

'Oh if only the Beautiful Man was here now. I could finally put an end to that stupid legend!' Telic thought with humor flashing across his eyes.

"Us."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. This will most likely just be a single chapter, but if I get a lot of feedback I might be able to write all of Dean and Cas' experience in Purgatory from the monsters point of view. But anyway have a good day, and I will try and update 'Not Alone on this Road' soon!**

**Yours truly,**

**Cassie**


End file.
